This invention relates to electrical contacts, and especially those for electric breakers.
There are provided strict standards for the electrical contacts which are to be used with electric breakers, since they are greatly concerned with safety. The requirements prescribed in those standards such as Japanese Industrial Standard:C8370 can be briefed by a first feature that contacts would have a low contact resistance and endure various tests preceeding to a short-circuit test, without causing weldings, and also be a second featuree that they have to be afforded with high refractoriness and low consumption characteristics so that they can certainly perform open and close duties after the short-circuit test. Though it has been looked for to provide electrical contacts for electric breakers with such two features, none of prior contacts satisfies this.
Hence, it is the object of this invention to provide electrical contacts for electric breakers which are equally versed in the above two features.